Duel Masters Kaijudo University
by Star AJT 84
Summary: It’s been years since Shobu Kirifuda has learned from Knight… and most of the young people that were involved in Shobu’s life years ago are in the same place he’s in college. Not just any college, it’s the Kaijudo University or simply KU. Chapter 4 is up!
1. The Future's Surprises

Duel Masters; Kaijudo University 

Ch. 1: The Future's Surprises

It's been years since Shobu Kirifuda has learned from Knight (you should know from the first episode, where he first dueled him)… and most of the young people that were involved in Shobu's life years ago are in the same place he's in; college. Not just any college, it's the Kaijudo University (or simply KU).

Dr. Root and last followers of the Master of the Temple established the KU; two years after the Temple fell. It is located on a solitude island in the Pacific. This island has five different landscapes; a mountainous area (half-alluvial and half-rocky) that appears to have been torn by means of battle and overheat (there was a volcano here once, now it's half-safe and half-dormant), a small beach with a few very small islands and large lagoon or body of water, some beautiful plains at the low end with partially cloudy skies, swamps and bogs and marshes with constantly darkened smoggy skies, and a beautiful rainforest.

The main purpose of this university is to gather talent elites and create great 'Duel Masters' duelists, mature future generations, Kaijudo masters, and future game designers. In order to attend this school, high school graduate Duelists have to pass an 'on-paper' test and a duel test. The writing test ranks the candidates by number following their personality and knowledge test scores (1 is the best down to 100 numbers). After the paper test, the candidates have to duel against examiners. Although they win the game, they may not be approved if the total score is bad.

The K.U. contains around 1 point per grade or around 1000 points in total, and the cutoff to enter this place is only 600 points. Those who pass the test get rated into which of the five dormitories they belong in, as the tests are also personality suitability tests as well. It is divided into five main dormitories: Red Fire, Blue Water, Yellow Light, Black Darkness, and Green Nature.

Each dorm provides different facilities and types of civilization life and styles of clothing (each with their own logo (those similar to the civilization symbols in the game; red sprocket for Red Fire, blue test tube for Blue Water, yellow supernova for Yellow Light, black horned demon face for Black Darkness, and green markings for Green Nature)), but frequently go into disputes of several varieties.

The top rank is Yellow Light dorm where contains most of the world famous elites like Hakuoh (everyone would've wanted Shobu to be here). Knight has become the head of this dorm. The whole dorm is like a huge celestial citadel above the bright and cloudy plains that belongs to all students that live here! All students have angelic armor-like uniforms and garments with high-tech gadgets installed within, the teachers under this dorm wear the most seraphic garments. Many of the items and places indoors of this dorm are huge, shiny, symmetrically shaped, and hover in the air with other heavenly items nearby (imagine what the indoor hot tubs are like).

The second highest rank is Blue Water, just where Toru Kamiya is at. Kathy, Knight's secretary, just became head of this dorm. Surprisingly, each Duelist that lives in this dorm lives in rooms that are more like high-tech and/or crystalline mansions at the beaches or underwater or islands (they're lucky, you should see their beaches on the weekends (all those sweet beautiful young bikini bunnies (girls in bikinis))). They've got a whole network set up for them that leads up to the worldwide web and beyond, just like the other dorms. Each member of this dorm, whether he or she is a student or a teacher, has a chip installed into their blue waterproof uniforms that displays their identities.

The middle rank is Red Fire, just where Shobu is staying at (and he's got a good reason too). Red Fire's state of living is more like normal homes in the alluvial areas of the mountains. Shobu's mother, Mai Kirifuda, is the head of this dormitory (his father isn't found yet). Good part about this place is that this dorm has rich and super-fertile soil so each student could have his or her own personal garden, and plenty of hot springs to relax and re-energize a bit. Students here are allowed to wear their favored style of clothing as long as they have the logo of their dorm on them as well as some red pieces of battle-armor and some artificial battle damage. Detention or expelling here is considered only for those who retreat or give up, so they have to go throughout each their duels.

The second lowest rank is Green Nature, where Miss Betsy is head of the dorm. Mimi Tasogare and her twin brother Benny Haha stay here. The grounds of this dormitory are all natural (trees, ponds, etc., no indoor electricity) in the jungles, but somehow some of its students think of it as supernatural. The indoor areas they stay in are mostly tree houses. They don't mind the wildlife or lush vegetations. They may go Tarzan in some areas, but they get excellent exercise in the treetops, the canopy, the rivers, and the rainforest floor. Their jungle-suited uniforms are constantly green and are designed for some great flexibility and full dexterity for the members of this dorm, some are allowed to have tattoos (but not a lot).

The lowest rank of them all is Black Darkness where is the resident of some of the lowest of the low Duelists, such as Jamira and Kokujo. It's like the inside of a prison (the outside are the swampy grounds with dark skies), but Kokujo doesn't mind it one bit for some reason. Although he was one of those who made the place, Dr. Root was forced to be the head of this dorm. All members of this dorm are dressed in striped uniforms, the white stripes looking more like bones, and small half-masks with night vision specs to see in the dark better. Most of the students here are mad (usually 'mad' like 'insane – mad'), for they seek better lives for themselves all the time.

Inter-dormitory relationships and visits are generally allowed, whether they're friendly or just to duel… or whatever.

Instead of regular Duel Masters tables, each member and student of K.U. is given a specialized belt that have card holders and slots that identify the cards, plus strange gem-like items that project the supposedly imaginary action into the field of view of the Duelists (_almost_ like Duel Disks in "Yu-Gi-Oh!"). These are only used sometimes.

The dean was said to be a Kaijudo master once, but whoever it was he (or she) has never actually been seen.

Now Shobu's grown to be a 21-year-old world famous Kaijudo master as well as a college student in Red Fire and has retained his power and good looks (he's still got the pointy two-tone hair if you want to know). Shobu chose to be in Red Fire instead of Yellow Light because he feels more at home here, and because he mainly uses Fire Civilization cards.

Rekuta Kadoko is a Duel Master's cards specialist, and travels with Shobu, helping his as much as possible. He's been rated as a Red Fire student, for his ability to know cards and the possibility to defeat some of them, although he's not so great at playing them still, he still has a great collection.

Sayuki is a Duel Masters' cards strategist, and sometimes accompanies Shobu and Rekuta. She let her long red hair grow longer as she got older. Beginning to blossom in beauty, Sayuki decided to go wherever her fashion tells her what to do about it; she is generally placed into Red Fire. She decided to be Hakuoh's girlfriend for a shot.

Hakuoh decided to go dating Sayuki. He refuses to participate in tournaments like Shobu, but he plays Duel Masters frequently. Thankfully for him, there haven't been any tournaments placed onto this island since K.U. was built.

Surprisingly, Winstrum Kadoko (also known as 'Pop' or Rekuta's father) has moved to this island since he suddenly went from small card shop to big time card seller at K.U.

Kintaro, is still short, works with Rekuta's father at times when he doesn't have class, he's in Red Dire dorm with Rekuta.

Boy George grew up into a smart young man. He tried to pass for one of the really good dorms, but got as far as only the Black Darkness.

Mimi now has a virtually unlimited pile of Green Nature-suggested garments to go through, she generally comes by wherever the cleaners are available.

Knight is engaged to Kathy (do not ask) and has become Shobu's manager (tough to juggle the three jobs, huh?).

Today, while Sayuki is dueling a Blue Water girl with golden hair named Ginny Ohara, she's pretty; no mistake about that.

(Ginny Ohara; Shields: 5; Mana: 7 (Nature), 6 (Water), and 5 (Light); Creatures: 10; Hand: 4)

(Sayuki; Shields: 3; Mana: 7 (Nature), 6 (Water), and 5 (Light); Creatures: 3; Hand: 7)

Sayuki was startled, "two Syrius, Firmament Elemental cards (Power: 12000), Ladia Bale, the Inspirational (Power: 9500), King Triumphant (Power: 7000), Sea Slug (Power: 6000), and four Alek, the Solidity Enforcer cards (Power: 4000 + 6000 from other Light creatures Power: 10000)? It's impossible for my Clobber Totem (P: 4000+), King Depthcon (P: 6000), and Ancient Giant (P: 9000) cannot win against them!"

Ginny laughs, "I think I hear the expel bells ringing, a Red Fire member shouldn't give up that easily." That's when Ginny saw Sayuki suddenly grin with mischief written allover it, she stops laughing at her opponent and realizes, "Unless you thought this whole cowardly act as a trick to throw me off guard!" Sayuki draws a card and says, "Bingo."

Sayuki taps a thirteen of her mana on her belt, starting with a green one first, "I play Invincible Unity to power up my three creatures by 8000 and make each of them a Triple Breaker!" Her mystery totem, leviathan, and giant joined forces. (Clobber Totem (P: 14000 (8000 + 4000 + 2000)), King Depthcon (P: 14000 (6000 + 8000)), and Ancient Giant (17000 (9000 + 8000)))!

Sayuki calls to her Totem, "Clobber Totem, attack Ginny! Ike!" Clobber Totem charged in, Ginny was too surprised to block with any of her creatures as the Totem smashed right through three of her shields!

Sayuki calls to her Giant, "Ancient Giant, attack! Ike!" Again Ginny couldn't block as the gigantic fist smashed through her last shields!

Sayuki calls to her leviathan, "King Depthcon, end the Duel! Todome Da!" Ginny was washed away by the tsunamis sent from the tail of the leviathan!

Ginny sighs, "Deception can be such a dangerous motive, I can't believe I was overconfident!"

Shobu came by, adjusting his left large metallic red shoulder guard (above the purple T-shirt), "That used to happen to me sometimes, that was a nice move though, caring for your creatures. Of course, that wouldn't have been a wise choice from that start; the moment I saw Sayuki's Invincible Unity in her hand when you when breaking her shields, she had this Duel in the bag from the start."

Rekuta (having thick lenses and a red bow tie with tattered clothes and some medium sized metallic pieces of battle armor) retorted, "Yeah, but even with that she still couldn't win against you, as she did lose several times in the past."

Hearing that, Sayuki reared up a fist and shouted, "WELL, A DUELIST CAN GAIN MORE EXPERIENCE THE MORE TIMES HE OR SHE LOSES THAN WINS SOMETIMES!" BAM! She sent Rekuta flying with one punch! Rekuta sighs on his way up, "I like air travels, but this is ridiculous!"

Ginny asks the two Fire Reds, "Is he going to come back soon?" Sayuki exhales, "You heard him." Shobu said, "Well, his father and mine loved to travel, that was back in their glory days."

Later that afternoon, as Rekuta returned, he asked his closest friends, "When will things go normally for us?"

Ginny asks Rekuta, "Could I duel you, Mr. Rekuta?" Rekuta smiles and blushes, "Sure."

The two Duelists shuffled each other's decks of Duel Masters cards then placed them into their personal Deck Zones on their belts.

Rekuta says to Ginny "Ikuzo, my Shields are set, Ginny." as he placed in the top five cards of his deck into his Shield Zone pocket on his belt. ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Appearing before Rekuta is a wall made up of five neon blue rectangular Shields.

Ginny placed hers in and responded, "Koi, bring it on." ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Her own Shields formed before her.

(Ginny; Shields: 5; Mana: 0; Creatures: 0; Hand: 5)

(Rekuta; Shields: 5; Mana: 0; Creatures: 0; Hand: 5)

Rekuta said to her, "Ladies first."

Ginny said to Rekuta, "Thank you, I've personally changed my deck." She placed a Nature Mana into her mana zone pocket on her belt. A ball of green light appeared beside her, representing the Nature Mana she's placed in.

(Ginny; Shields: 5; Mana: 1 (Nature); Creatures: 0; Hand: 5)

Rekuta responded, "Long time ago, so did I."

(Rekuta; Shields: 5; Mana: 1 (Fire); Creatures: 0; Hand: 5)

Three of Rekuta's turns later…

(Ginny; Shields: 5; Mana: 2 (Nature), 1 (Light), and 2 (Water); Creatures: 0; Hand: 5)

(Rekuta; Shields: 5; Mana: 1 (Fire), 1 (Water), 1 (Light), 1 (Darkness), and1 (Nature); Creatures: 0; Hand: 5)

Ginny said, "Wow, you've got the Mana to summon almost any card you need. Here I go." She places in another Light Mana in, "Let's start things off with Razorpine Tree (Light/Starlight Tree/Cost: 5/Mana Number: 1/Power: 1000+)!"

She touches five of her glowing orbs, which suddenly went yellow before becoming faint (meaning she tapped them). Then a huge golden pine tree appeared; Ginny's Shields began to send off illuminating energy streams, feeding it (P: 11000). Ginny explains, "Since I have all five of my shields, I get to power up my tree by 2000 for each Shield I still have. Now for Marine Flower (Water/Cyber Virus/C: 1/M: 1/P: 2000)."

She tapped the last of her glowing Mana Card orbs; a Water Mana, which suddenly went to a brighter blue before becoming faint. Then a blue crustacean-like flower appeared. Ginny explains, "This is a Blocker."

Rekuta said, "I'm not too worried." And placed a Mana in his belt.

(Rekuta; Shields: 5; Mana: 2 (Fire), 1 (Water), 1 (Light), 1 (Darkness), and1 (Nature); Creatures: 0; Hand: 5)

Rekuta said, "Now to summon Rumblesaur Q (Fire/Rock Beast-Survivor/C: 6/M: 1/P: 3000)!" He taps all six of his glowing Mana Card orbs, which each turned into glowing red balls of light, energy streamed from the faint orbs and brought out a gigantic block-like dragon statue with a glowing yellow orb on its chest, emitting a strange wave.

Ginny was curious, "What's with the vibrating crystal orb on your stone dragon's chest?" Rekuta answered, "Two reasons; one he's a Speed Attacker, meaning he can attack the same turn he was summoned, and he's a Survivor." Ginny didn't get it yet, "Survivor…" then it finally sunk into her, "That must mean–– your whole deck must be full of Survivors, each one able to empower its partners!" Rekuta finished "And every Survivor has at least one of these special crystal orbs on them."

Ginny asked, "Aren't you going to attack?" Rekuta replied, "If I did, I'd lose my Rumblesaur Q on your upcoming turn."

Ginny's turn started, judging from he Mana Card orbs beginning to glow again. She placed in another Mana card…

(Ginny; Shields: 5; Mana: 3 (Nature), 2 (Light), and 2 (Water); Creatures: 2; Hand: 3)

Ginny started, "Okay… I play Elf-X (Nature/Tree Folk/C: 4/M: 1/P: 2000) to lower the cost of my creatures in the next few turns." A small brown elf decorated in red flower petals appeared. "And another." Another Elf-X appeared. "Tree attack, Ike!" The Starlight Tree shot sharp spikes at Rekuta's center Shield breaking it!

Rekuta was amazed at the Shield, "I was wondering where this one went."

Rekuta starts his turn by drawing a card, and placing one in his Mana zone pocket.

(Rekuta; Shields: 4; Mana: 2 (Fire), 1 (Water), 1 (Light), 1 (Darkness), and 2 (Nature); Creatures: 1; Hand: 6)

Rekuta starts off, "Now I play Ultimate Force (Nature/Spell/C: 5/M: 1), to take the two top cards of my Deck and place them in my Mana Zone!" He tapped five mana balls; turning them green light balls and does what he was going to do with the Spell he played.

(Rekuta; Shields: 4; Mana: 2 (Fire), 2 (Water), 2 (Light), 1 (Darkness), and 2 (Nature); Creatures: 1; Hand: 5)

Rekuta then said, "I also play Balloonshroom Q (Nature/Balloon Mushroom-Survivor/C: 4/M: 1/P: 2000) to make sure, even if you send any of my Survivors to the Graveyard, I'll have more Mana." The large green Balloon Mushroom sprouted out the ground; with a green glowing crystal orb emitting waves everywhere, towards Rumblesaur Q!

Ginny said, "Okay."

(Ginny; Shields: 5; Mana: 3 (Nature), 2 (Light), and 3 (Water); Creatures: 2; Hand: 3)

Ginny said, "I end my turn now. I'd like to see every one of these Survivors power each other up."

Five of Ginny's turns later…

(Ginny; Shields: 5; Mana: 4 (Nature), 5 (Light), and 4 (Water); Creatures: 4; Hand: 3)

(Rekuta; Shields: 4; Mana: 3 (Fire), 3 (Water), 3 (Light), 2 (Darkness), and 3 (Nature); Creatures: 7; Hand: 5)

Rekuta now has a team that can instantly attack (Rumblesaur Q: Speed Attacker), be placed into his Mana Zone instead of being destroyed (Balloonshroom Q), become untapped at the end of each of Rekuta's turns (Ballus, Dogfight Enforcer Q (a shuriken like spacecraft)/Light/Berserker-Survivor/C: 5/M: 1/P: 3000), break two shields instead of one (Bladerush Skyterror Q (a red dragon with twin lethal flying helicopter blades on wings)/Fire/Armored Wyvern-Survivor/C: 7/M: 1/P: 5000), unable to be blocked (Spikestrike Ichthys Q (a gross blue sea creature)/Water/Fish-Survivor/C: 6/M: 1/P: 3000), block attacks (Gallia Zohl, Iron Guardian Q (a purple spacecraft)/Light/Guardian-Survivor/C: 5/M: 1/P: 2000), slay any monster that comes successfully destroys them (Gigaling Q (a brown mummy-like dinosaur/scorpion crossbreed)/Darkness/Chimera-Survivor/C: 5/M: 1/P: 2000 (Slayer)), and power up (Smash Horn Q (a horned animal)/Nature/Horned Beast-Survivor/C: 3/M: 1/P: 2000+)

(Rumblesaur Q; P: 4000)

(Balloonshroom Q; P: 3000)

(Ballus, Dogfight Enforcer Q; P: 4000)

(Bladerush Skyterror Q; P: 6000)

(Spikestrike Ichthys Q; P: 4000)

(Gallia Zohl, Iron Guardian Q; P: 3000)

(Gigaling Q; P: 3000)

(Smash Horn Q; P: 3000)

Ginny sighed, "My mistake."

Rekuta's turn started, "Spikestrike Ichthys Q, attack, Ike!"

"Bladerush Skyterror Q, attack, Ike!"

"Smash Horn Q, attack, Ike!"

"The final blow, Gallia Zohl; Todome Da!"

The first three monsters broke all of Ginny's Shields without difficulty and Gallia Zohl just fired a beam down at her with ease. Rekuta won.

Shobu woke from the nap he was taking during the Duel, "Why were you sparing your creatures, Ginny?" Ginny sighs, "I see them more as extended family members, kind of like beloved pets." Rekuta was amazed by his friend's recent actions, "And how are you able to sleep and observe a duel at the same time?" Shobu answered, "My mom had to make me work overtime last night. Besides, have you ever hear of sleep-hearing?" Sayuki responded, "Nope, just sleepwalking and sleep-talking."

Rekuta's father saw everything, "Hey, Miss. Ohara!" Ginny saw him and responded, "Yes, Mr. Kadoko?" He asked her, "How about you work part-time in the card shop on this island? I can give you a few tips and understandings of the game." Ginny says, "I guess it won't hurt." Rekuta sighs, "You'll soon regret it."

To be continued…


	2. The Dangerous Fat Boy

Duel Masters; Kaijudo University 

Ch. 2: The Dangerous Fat Boy

It's sometimes allowed that at a time when Duelists who exceed their limits usually head toward Kaijudo University. Today is one of a few times, when a small group of new Duelists arrived.

In the center of the island is the main building known as the Godzilla Kaijudo Dueling Tower, it's particularly for the teachers who preferred 'normal' cities and such, below the tower is a normal human city for teachers who don't know which Dormitory they're suited for called Tower City, at the higher levels of the tower are dueling platforms. Tower City is surrounded a moat that separates it from the five zones for the dormitories of the Duelists' college.

In the streets of Tower City the students watched on as the new students looked at the new rookies that are about to enter their dormitories.

A few dozen students got passed through, a little while later came along the last one, an overbearing overweight young man named Rei Tomoyo, he's being placed in Blue Water.

Jamira (his body of hair grew over the years, but not enough to improve his looks), in the Black Darkness group, laughed his head off at Rei! Rei looked at him asking in a _real_ deep male voice, "What's the problem, little man?" Jamira confidently said, "Nothing at all, I'm just surprised that Blue Water would bring in an ugly fat guy like you in."

Rei said, "I think that will be a challenge that I'll accept on my first day here. I challenge you. Kettou Da!" Jamira grinned, "Yoshi! I accept! I was hoping for a duel."

The two Duelists of different dormitories shuffled their decks and activated their Kaijudo Duel belts (surprisingly, Rei's belt is on his left wrist since he's too fat to wear it like a normal belt).

Rei says to his opponent "Ikuzo! Get ready!" as he placed in the top five cards of his deck into his Shield Zone pocket on his belt. ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Appearing before him is a wall made up of five neon blue rectangular Shields.

Jamira placed his in and responded, "Koi! Bring it on!" ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! His own Shields formed before him.

(Rei; Shields: 5; Mana: 0; Creatures: 0; Hand: 5)

(Jamira; Shields: 5; Mana: 0; Creatures: 0; Hand: 5)

Shobu and his friends watched on, unfortunately Shobu is sleeping and standing at the same time.

(Jamira; Shields: 5; Mana: 1 (Water); Creatures: 0; Hand: 4)

Jamira smirks, "I make Water Mana!" A Water Mana sphere appeared beside him. "And now I summon Aqua Guard (Water/Liquid People/C: 1/M: 1/P: 2000) with this Mana." A fish-headed blue warrior with serrated pincer arms and fin-like legs appeared before Jamira!

(Rei; Shields: 5; Mana: 1 (Water); Creatures: 0; Hand: 5)

Rei just set a Water Mana in and said, "I summon Gentle Guard Braid Claw (Water/Liquid People/C: 1/M: 1/P: 6000) with this Mana." A beautiful blue mermaid with a crystalline claw attachment on her right forearm and long blue braided hair appeared before Rei. "Don't worry, she's can't even attack anybody."

(Jamira; Shields: 5; Mana: 2 (Water); Creatures: 1; Hand: 4)

Jamira smirks, "I'm not too worried about that, I summon two more Aqua Guards." Two more of them arrived.

(Rei; Shields: 5; Mana: 2 (Water); Creatures: 1; Hand: 4)

Rei said, "I play two more Gentle Guard Braid Claw." Two more little mermaids arrived.

(Jamira; Shields: 5; Mana: 3 (Water); Creatures: 3; Hand: 3)

Jamira says, "I'm not too worried about that either, I summon Phantom Fish (Water/Gel Fish/C: 3/M: 1/P: 4000)." A large blue fish appeared.

(Rei; Shields: 5; Mana: 3 (Water); Creatures: 3; Hand: 3)

Rei says, "I play Energy Stream (Water/Spell/C: 3/M: 1) to draw two more cards."

(Jamira; Shields: 5; Mana: 4 (Water); Creatures: 3; Hand: 3)

Jamira says, "I summon Aqua Rider (Water/Liquid People/C: 4/M: 1/P: 2000) with this much mana." A blue armored warrior riding an undersea bike zoomed out of nowhere!

(Rei; Shields: 5; Mana: 4 (Water); Creatures: 3; Hand: 5)

Rei stayed calm, "I summon Pokolul (Water/Cyber Lord/C: 4/M: 1/P: 2000)." An embryonic blue life form appeared beside the big Rei. "And that will do for now."

Sayuki crossed her arms in impatience, "Isn't anybody going to attack?" Hakuoh felt something (a la Obi-Wan Kenobi); "There's a rather strange twinge of fear for others' sake welling up inside Rei, along with another substance." Shobu woke up, "I agree." Rekuta noticed, "Hey, when did you get up, Shobu?" Shobu answered, "The second that Rei played Shield Trigger-absorbing Pokolul."

Mimi had to agree, "This Rei is a lot more than he shows. He's using mainly Water civilization cards. And he appears to be sweating more than normal humans should." Ginny looked on, "No kidding, he must like to drink his fluids, to try to sweat off that weight."

(Jamira; Shields: 5; Mana: 4 (Water) and 1 (Nature); Creatures: 4; Hand: 3)

Jamira says, "I also summon Pokolul." Another Cyber Lord showed up!

(Rei; Shields: 5; Mana: 4 (Water); Creatures: 4; Hand: 5)

Rei gasped as he drawn his next card after untapping his Mana, "No… not this card." Then he was forcing the hand not to play the card with the other arm! Surprisingly, more water came gushing out…

Toru said, "Hey, Rei! What's the big secret?"

Rei dropped both arms and said, "I guess I haven't been myself lately, in fact––" Then surprisingly, he spoke in a completely sexy and feminine voice that doesn't suit him at all; "I mean that quite literally."

That was enough to make anybody pay absolutely close attention to the Duel!

Rei used his lips as a third hand as he burst his uniform, making a flood of cold water rush out of the huge space cadet suit he was in! As the water level lowered, Rei stepped out of the remains of the old look, tore off his face, and placed the belt around the waist to reveal he wasn't a fat guy at all; just a beautiful and sexy chick with long red hair that reaches down to hips in a normal yet sexy Blue Water uniform!

Jamira was awestruck, "Hello, sexy!"

Rei groaned, "Save that for a girl from the cathouse, you little red-haired water leprechaun of a cheater!"

The audience gasped with confusion! The girl explained, "I saw you use the slide-of-hand trick after we shuffled decks before our duel!"

Knight asked, "Who are you? Truly?" The sexy young girl replied, "My name is Reia Tomoyo. And now the card I never wanted to use to anybody ever again but couldn't help it!" She flipped the card to show the picture: a dark blue circle with many magical symbols within it superimposing over two small ones over a white plain. "This spell's effect is permanent if played as a Spell Card or as a Mana Card, but it won't matter anyhow in anyway! It's called the Dark Seal of Koraculos (Unknown/Spell/C: X/M: X)!"

Suddenly a Mana sphere appeared beside her with the same circle as in the picture, then the entire arena becomes sealed off by another circle!

Jamira asks, "What's going on?" Reia is now looking darker and fiercer than Jamira could handle anymore, so he took this chance to run away! "I wouldn't run away if I were you." BAM! As soon as Jamira got to the outer region of the Seal, some mysterious force pushed him back into the arena!

Reia grins a deadly grin, as if she is literally going to slaughter Jamira, "Once the Dark Seal is played, either a Spell Card or Mana Card, its effect takes place and my lord and master's spell upon each copy of these cards turns any normal Duel into a Duel for a Duelist's freedom; if its owner, currently me, wins, I get to turn you into my devoted slave! If you win, my freedom is granted from its spell and my dark side is sealed away, turning me into a normal Duelist girl again! I also get to multiply my Mana payment anytime I want. So currently, I've got 25 Mana to use now, plus I get 20 more Shields."

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Her Shields multiplied before everyone's eyes!

Ginny's mouth gawks open, "What I wouldn't give for that card." Kokujo smiles, "I agree."

(Reia; Shields: 25; Mana: 25 (Water); Creatures: 4; Hand: 5)

Reia glared and grinned with evil glory into Jamira's frightened eyes, "You will never leave, and no one will enter… while the Duel is on."

Jamira, for once in his life, was frightened right down to the subatomic particles of his bones!

Reia shouts, "I summon Illusionary Merfolk (Water/Gel Fish/C: 5/M: 1/P: 4000)!" A blue and orange jellyfish-like butterfly appears beside the girl, goes stroking with her Pokolul, then they both draw three cards from her deck and placed them into her hand!

(Reia; Shields: 25; Mana: 20 (Water); Creatures: 5; Hand: 7)

Reia sighs, "What the hell? I play three more Illusionary Merfolk." Now she has four of those butterfly jellyfish! The new three draws nine new cards from her deck and placed them into her hand!

(Reia; Shields: 25; Mana: 5 (Water); Creatures: 8; Hand: 13)

Reia grins, "Here comes Aqua Hulcus (Water/Liquid People/C: 3/M: 1/P: 2000)!" An aquatic alien with huge forearms appears and draws another card for her.

(Reia; Shields: 25; Mana: 2 (Water); Creatures: 9; Hand: 13)

Reia laughs, "I play two Aqua Guards of my own!" Two Aqua Guards appeared before her!

Shobu was amazed out of his wits, "I don't believe this, a powerful card that turns a Duelist into a truly evil Duelist and grants him or her power beyond his wildest dreams? That ain't right!"

Hakuoh nodded, "Yes, and with that curse upon the card, that once innocent little orphan is going to need a lot of help."

Mimi asks, "Hakuoh, what do you mean 'orphan'?" Hakuoh explained, "Long ago, on her 10th birthday, she got her first Duel Masters cards; 20 cards from each member of her family. She was the eldest child of a very rich and happy family." Sayuki sighs, "That's really sweet of them." Ginny smiles a little, "Almost like in a fairy tale I've read once."

Hakuoh went on, "But that's where the fairy tale ends; an hour after blowing out the candles on her cake… a hurricane and a tsunami came around and took away everything from her. She was washed ashore on a vacant island, the first thing she saw was a Duel Master creature she owns, all she had left were the clothes on her back and her huge collection of Duel Masters cards, but by keeping them, they somehow kept her sane. Three years later, she was discovered and rescued."

Shobu looked at her and the younger her throughout the years in his mind, "She's had it worse than I had; her parents never disappeared into the realm of the beasts, they drowned." Knight agreed, "Yes, and I've heard that Reia Tomoyo is also one of the best Water civilization Duelists in the world." Kintaro comments, "Even though she returned to civilization, she was changed; changed into a completely different woman. It was said that she's partially like a female version of Shobu when it comes to Duel Masters."

Shobu interjects, "But that spell on that card she's using is messing with her head; a few minutes ago she was a fragile Duelist in disguise because of using it several times, now she's a monster."

(Jamira; Shields: 5; Mana: 4 (Water) and 2 (Nature); Creatures: 5; Hand: 3)

Jamira screamed, "I've got nothing!"

(Reia; Shields: 25; Mana: 25 (Water); Creatures: 9; Hand: 13)

Reia laughs maniacally, "Your loss! I evolve these Aqua Guards, Gentle Guard Braid Claw, and Aqua Hulcus into four Crystal Lancers (Water/Liquid People-Evolution/C: 6/M: 1/P: 8000)!" The mentioned creatures turned into four green aquatic centaurs with glowing arms and wings and strange helmets! "They can't be blocked, and they are Double Breakers! Go! Attack! Ike!"

Three of the creatures break all of Jamira's Shields!

Reia shouts out victoriously, "Hasta la vista, cheater! Todome Da!"

The last unstoppable creature knocked Jamira's head in!

The loser lay on his back, wide-eyed, and he said in a monotone voice, "Give me my commands, my master."

Reia got back to 'normal' and she fell to her knees, "Somebody, help me lose! I want to be free of Koraculos!"

Shobu said, "I challenge you, tomorrow at high noon!"

Reia cried her eyes out, "Please, save me… Shobu Kirifuda."

To be continued…


	3. Vesuvos vs Koraculos

Duel Masters; Kaijudo University 

Ch. 3: Vesuvos vs. Koraculos

It's night of the day that Reia has arrived at K.U. Shobu had to think of a strategy to defeat Reia's vicious Dark Seal of Koraculos, but all the evil karma he felt during her duel with Jamira has left him confused and unsure if he could even match up to a card that could multiply the amount of Mana and shields she's got… as well as exhausted. He fell asleep…

As seemingly opened his eyes that morning, he's found a pack of new Duel Masters cards. As soon as he touched it——

He fazed out into another world that seems to be completely similar to the Red Fire boundaries (a volcanic and battle-torn land), he saw several creatures of the races of the Xeno-Parts, Rock Beasts, Machine Eaters, Humans, Fire Birds, Dune Geckos, Dragonoids, Armorloids, Armored Wyverns, and Armored Dragons encircling him!

Shobu asks them, "What's going on?" Bolmeteus Steel Dragon (a blue dragon in robotic armor (Fire/Armored Dragon/C: 7/M: 1/P: 7000)), Gatling Skyterror (a red dragon-like creature equipped with chopper parts and twin machine guns on its sides (Fire/Armored Wyvern/C: 7/M: 1/P: 7000)), and Bolshack Dragon (a red wolf-headed dragon in silvery armor and huge wings (Fire/Armored Dragon/C: 6/M: 1/P: 6000+)) came by to give him his answers that he seeks.

Bolshack was the first to speak, "The dark sorcery of the man who jinxed the Dark Seal of Koraculos has become a threat not only in the Dueling World, but unfortunately yours and ours as well." Gatling Skyterror screeched, "Today, only go for your all-Fire civilization cards, Shobu." Bolmeteus Steel roared out, "Head out to that temple, over there now!"

Shobu saw the temple and walked in, with the Fire creatures following him. Within the temple, he's found someone he only dreamed of seeing again in years… "Dad?"

It is, Shori Kirifuda, Shobu's father! "Shobu."

They went to hug, "It's been so long, Dad." Shori sighed, "I know, but you've got a lot of worlds to save." Shobu sighs, "I know. But that Dark Seal of Koraculos is so powerful, how do I beat something that multiplies your mana, increase your shields, and possess your mind?"

Immortal Baron, Vorg (a muscular and armored warrior with a red cape and a huge bludgeoning weapon attached to his right-hand gauntlet (Fire/Human/C: 2/M: 1/P: 2000)), said to Shobu, "Alone you cannot, but with a card as ancient and powerful as the spell itself, you can." Shobu went to his knees, "What is it?"

Shori helped Shobu up, "That's why they brought you here; look before you."

Shobu looked and found the bones and angelic armor of an Armored Dragon with a long silvery sword stabbing right into its eyehole. Shobu looked at it, "Who was this?"

A Cocco Lupia (a tiny red bird with a crown and a brown leather case (Fire/Fire Bird/C: 3/M: 1/P: 1000)) chirped to Shobu, "Long ago, five powerful creatures fought a great battle against a monster that threatened all our worlds. These sacred bones are the remains of the five engines of universal power: Vesuvos, the god of the Fire Civilization. Going recklessly but bravely into battle first without thinking about the dangers, he got stabbed in his right eye by one of the monster's divine swords. At the sight of suffering of his companions, Vesuvos gathered the courage and friendship he had within himself and his companions along the last of their strength to finish the threat off in one blast. Now they are our great gods to watch over us; now our gods need Duelists to be friends with."

Shobu looked around quickly and very confusedly, then pointed to himself in confusion, "Me?" Pyro-fighter Magnus (a red-orange lizard warrior in silvery armor (Fire/Dragonoid/C: 3/M: 1/P: 3000)) nodded, "Yes, Vesuvos has chosen you, the first of his powers will be unleashed and sent through your blood, power, and deck."

Shobu asks, "Okay, what do I have to do?" Shori said, "Be brave my son, and pull the divine sword out of his eyehole, like King Arthur did with the Stone in the Stone."

Shobu bravely walked up to Vesuvos' right-side eyehole (surprised at the fact that Big 'V' has eyeholes like a garage door for four large cars at once), "Whoa! He had big eyes! What an eyesore!" He looked at the sword stabbing into the eye and a gem with the same markings on the Dark Seal of Koraculos card! Shobu realized the sword was at least bigger than any car he'd ever been in, but he knew what he has to do and tugged on it hard!

The sword easily slipped out of the skull and dissolved into nothingness!

Shobu looked into the eyehole and saw a single small spark that erupted into a bright red horizontal stream of fire that widened into a gigantic dragon/cat-like eye wreathed in flame!

Shobu groans, "He's got a big eye but the Eye of Sauron puts it to shame."

A great spiritual voice spoke to Shobu, "At last, I have fully awakened. Now, Shobu Kirifuda, your powers and mine are joined."

FLASH! Shobu awakened out of his faze out and at the booster pack of Duel Master cards. He opened it and found the first few are four large beautiful golden Fire Birds in angelic armor called Armored Phoenix (Fire/Fire Bird/C: 10/M: 1/P: 10000), a card that depicts a human that appears to be joining bodies with a Bolshack Dragon and becoming a humanoid dragon warrior in dragon-like armor called Fiery Soul Merge (Fire/Spell-Divine/C: X/M: 1), after four more Fire civilization cards, he's found a card called the Eye of Vesuvos (Fire/Spell-Divine/C: X/M: X). He shuffled them into his deck and got ready for today's Battle.

At Godzilla Kaijudo Dueling Tower… Shobu and Reia met, ready to duel. Jamira is in a deadly _cute_ maid's outfit over his Black Darkness uniform cleaning her shoes.

Rekuta sighs, "I don't think Shobu has the power to defeat the Dark Seal of Koraculos." Mimi cried, "Don't say that, the duel hasn't even started yet!" Sayuki nods, "Yes, Shobu must have the strength to withstand that evil power." Hakuoh grimly said, "If he doesn't, he'll have the same place as Jamira is in now." Ginny asks, "Is there any way to save him?" Toru said, "It's going to be horrible." Kintaro said, "I agree, but there appears to be no other way to save her."

The two Duelists of different dormitories shuffled their decks and activated their Kaijudo Duel belts.

Shobu says to his opponent "Ikuzo! Get ready!" as he placed in the top five cards of his deck into his Shield Zone pocket on his belt. ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Appearing before him is a wall made up of five neon blue rectangular Shields.

Reia placed hers in and responded, "Koi! Bring it on!" ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Her own Shields formed before her.

(Reia; Shields: 5; Mana: 0; Creatures: 0; Hand: 5)

(Shobu; Shields: 5; Mana: 0; Creatures: 0; Hand: 5)

Shobu's friends watched on…

Reia said, as well quickly changing to her demonic self, "I'll start things off with the Dark Seal of Koraculos (Unknown/Spell/C: X/M: X)!"

Suddenly a Koraculos Mana sphere appeared beside her with the same circle as in the picture, then the entire arena becomes sealed off by another circle!

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Her Shields multiplied before everyone's eyes!

Shobu looked at his hand, let down an 'Immortal Baron, Vorg' as his first Fire Mana, "I summon Deadly Fighter Braid Claw (Fire/Dragonoid/C: 1/M: 1/P: 1000)!" The large lizard-like warrior with braided black hair appeared and squalled loudly as it brandished its claws.

Reia just grins evilly, "My turn, I draw, and place in Water Mana, multiplying my current Mana use by four!"

(Reia; Shields: 25; Mana: 4; Creatures: 0; Hand: 4)

Reia said, "Then I summon my first Revolver Fish (a green aquatic lizard-shaped creature with a barrel-like tongue (Water/Gel Fish/C: 4/M: 1/P: 5000))

Shobu just smiled, "So what if you've got a mighty Blocker, I can just play two Fire Mana to play Volcanic Arrows (Fire/Spell/C: 2/M: 1) to destroy it before attacking." Out of the Fire Spell card flew out a shower of arrows of lava and those some arrows of lava struck the Revolver Fish and destroyed it. One of his own Shields faded away, "Whew! Just an Immortal Baron, Vorg, no one else needed."

"Deadly Fighter Braid Claw, attack! Ike!" Deadly Fighter Braid Claw screeched and afterwards cut down the first Shield!

(Reia; Shields: 24; Mana: 0; Creatures: 0; Hand: 4)

Reia said, "Shield Trigger; Brain Serum (Water/Spell/C: 4/M: 1). I draw two cards from my deck. My turn."

(Reia; Shields: 24; Mana: 4; Creatures: 0; Hand: 7)

Reia speaks, "I set another Water Mana in my Mana Zone."

(Reia; Shields: 24; Mana: 9; Creatures: 0; Hand: 6)

Reia says to Shobu, "I summon Neon Cluster (Water/Cyber Cluster/C: 7/M: 1/P: 4000)." The luminous hellish ray-like marine specimen floated above her. "Then Madrillion Fish (Water/Gel Fish/C: 2/M: 1/P: 3000)." A spiraled-bodied cross-shaped Gel Fish creature appeared before her. "Your turn."

(Shobu; Shields: 4; Mana: 3; Creatures: 1; Hand: 2)

Shobu said, "I'm not afraid of the Dark Seal, and I'll prove it soon. By playing Spastic Missile (Fire/Spell/C: 3/M: 1!" A big green-eyed red-headed missile shot out from the card and struck Madrillion Fish head on! "Deadly Fighter Braid Claw, attack! Ike!"

(Reia; Shields: 24; Mana: 16; Creatures: 1; Hand: 4)

Reia sighed, "Yeah, right. I play Ultimate Technology (Water/Spell/C: 13/M: 1) to select 21 cards from my deck, show them to you, and place them in my hand." She did so. "Then Energy Stream (Water/Spell/C: 3/M: 1) to draw two more cards." A blue energy stream flowed from her deck to her hand, picking up two cards. "Then I activate the power of Neon Cluster to draw another two cards by tapping it."

(Reia; Shields: 24; Mana: 16; Creatures: 1; Hand: 26)

(Shobu; Shields: 4; Mana: 4; Creatures: 1; Hand: 2)

Shobu shouts, "Deadly Fighter Braid Claw, evolve to Lava Walker Executo (Fire/Dragonoid-Evolution/C: 4/M: 1/P: 5000)!" The Dragonoid screeched and glowed into a bright ball of light, as the light died down, what took its place was a new Dragonoid with heavier armor, a buffer body, a red cape, and a sword in its right hand! "Attack! Ike!"

The creature waved his sword around and cuts through another of Rei's Shields!

(Reia; Shields: 23; Mana: 16; Creatures: 1; Hand: 28)

Reia Tomoyo gloated, "Ingenious, very ingenious; but not ingenious enough, Kirifuda. Another Water Mana makes mine 25." She summoned monsters left to right: all of them Blockers or card drawers.

Shobu stood tall, and drew his next card… Shobu grinned, "Yes! It's the legendary card known as The Eye of Vesuvos (Fire/Spell-Divine/C: X/M: X) I play it as a Mana Card!" Then Shobu's right eye got hit by an invisible claw, leaving a vertical red scar over it, which surprisingly healed to only show the marks… as he opened his closed eye, it became a red dragon's eye in the process; a golden-colored orb with a ruby-colored iris and a vertical black pupil like a cat! Shobu has become one with Vesuvos! A bright ball of fire appeared beside his other Mana Spheres!

(Shobu; Shields: 24; Mana: 25; Creatures: 1; Hand: 2)

Reia's demonic self suddenly panicked, "What? You don't have that card!" Vesuvos-Shobu argued, "Then what do you call this? By activating this, I gain the god of the Fire Civilization's power!"

The audience felt it deep down to the subatomic particles of their bodies!

Rekuta was blown away, "It's so strong nobody had to hit me!"

Sayuki felt her hair, "Yes, and my hair feels like a windsock from this sudden power burst!"

Mimi's hands dug deep into the floor and held on tight, "He's receiving so much power!"

Kintaro said, "I agree, I think that he now has an edge against even Reia's evil Seal!"

Toru said, "This is incredible!"

Hakuoh strongly held onto Sayuki's hand, "I just hope he doesn't lose control!"

Ginny asks, "Just one of these gods is strong alone!"

Vesuvos-Shobu shouts, "Now, I summon Bolmeteus Steel Dragon (Fire/Armored Dragon/C: 7/M: 1/P: 7000) and Scarlet Skyterror (Fire/Armored Wyvern/C: 8/M: 1/P: 3000)!" The great blue armored dragon arrived along with a scarlet wyvern with two powerful weapons under its wings!

Scarlet Skyterror pointed its weapons towards both Battle Zones and fired! ZAP! ZAP! BOOM! All Blocker creatures are sent to their respective Graveyards!

The demonic Reia was frightened at her worst, "MY BLOCKERS! THEY'RE ALL DESTROYED IN ONE MOVE!"

Vesuvos-Shobu shouts to his Executo, "Ike!" Another sword swipe, another Shield bites the dust!

(Reia; Shields: 22; Mana: 16; Creatures: 2; Hand: 9)

Reia growled, "Damn it!" Then suddenly, she said, "Oh darn!"

Jamira was sent to the side of the room, shaking his head, as he recovered from the recoil, he asks no one in particular, "Where am I?"

Hakuoh exclaimed, "Koraculos' power is being threatened, if Shobu wins, Reia is free!" Then he eyed Jamira, "Unfortunately, so would Jamira too." Knight appeared and nodded, "I agree, Vesuvos-Shobu has the power to knock a normal Kaijudo Master down now, and he doesn't need the evil Seal!" Toru asks, "And if he loses?" Mimi said, "Let's have faith in both his abilities and the Fire Civilization god's!"

The demonic side of Reia called out in agony, "I won't let her go! I summon her most treasured monster; Kasumi Dragon (Water/Leviathan/C: 6/M: 1/P: 6000+)!" A beautiful and harmless blue dragon-like creature appeared beside Reia! "This Kasumi Dragon is a Double Blocker; when one of your creatures attack, I may tap this creature to stop the attack. The attack is negated, then un-tap this creature. When a second opposing creature attacks, I may tap this creature to stop the attack; then the two creatures battle. This creature can never attack. When in a battle, she creature gains +1000 for every Water card in my Graveyard."

(Kasumi Dragon's power: 6000 + 24000 30000)

Vesuvos-Shobu smirks, "You think a Double Blocker is enough to stop me? That's where you're wrong."

(Shobu; Shields: 24; Mana: 25; Creatures: 3; Hand: 1)

"I summon Bolshack Dragon (Fire/Armored Dragon/C: 6/M: 1/P: 6000+)!" The loyal dragon appeared behind him! "Your move, Reia!"

(Reia; Shields: 22; Mana: 25; Creatures: 3; Hand: 8)

Reia roars out, "I play Watery Soul Merge (Water/Spell-Divine/C: X/M: 1)!" She explains after tapping 25 Water Mana, "Its power is simply this; I get to select one of the Water creatures I control and I become one with it. X is where how much Water Mana I'm going to use to activate this, then that number becomes permanently added to the selected creature's power. I am free to remove up to two or less abilities of the selected monster once I'm combined with it, if I choose so. Then I give the selected creature 1000+ for each of my Shields that are still active. If a creature breaks a Shield, that unfortunate creature will permanently stay tapped. I choose Kasumi Dragon!"

She jumped into the breast of the blue sea creature and in a flash of blue light! As the light faded, Reia emerged in gleaming blue crystalline dragon-like armor. Then her Shields gathered into a ball of light and merged into her left forearm! Then her Mana merged around her neck like a necklace of blue pearls, leaving the Koraculos symbol as pendant above her cleavage!

(Reia/Kasumi Dragon's power: 30000 + 25000 55000)

Reia grinned devilishly, "Face the facts, Kirifuda. I'm invincible. Not even Rothus the Traveler's effect can harm me."

Shobu just said, "Never." Reia was curious, "Never? What do you mean 'never'?" Shobu answered, "Within that possessed body of yours, under that Kasumi Dragon soul armor, you are the damsel in distress looking for redemption from the evil of the Divine Dark Lord of Koraculos."

That was when the possessed side of Reia become shaken, "How did you find out?" Vesuvos-Shobu said (with another voice in unison with his own), "I can see everything, brain washer."

He also said, "When a Soul Merge card is played, an additional ability from all players is added to that monster. I choose Global Treasure; when you successfully attack someone, all players get to draw as many cards as we wish." The demonic Reia growled, "Fine, then I choose Crew Breaker; to break as many Shields as I have monsters on the field if I hit them."

Koraculos-Reia roars, "Tsunami Tail Strike! Ike!" She whips her tail and an enormous tidal wave struck down three of Shobu's Shields!

(Shobu; Shields: 21; Mana: 25; Creatures: 3; Hand: 12)

Vesuvos-Shobu grinned, "You fell for my trap, girl; whenever a Vesuvos-Shield has been broken, I get to summon the creature or cast spells as if they were Shield Triggers, as long as they are Fire Civilization cards!"

Koraculos-Reia shrieks, "Doesn't matter, Neon Cluster, attack! Ike!"

As her glowing sea creature was about to attack… a giant golden wing blocked it and sliced it in half! It led up to an Armored Phoenix (Fire/Fire Bird/C: 10/M: 1/P: 10000)! Her last creature tried to attack, but another Armored Phoenix blocked and destroyed it!

Vesuvos-Shobu grinned, "The Armored Phoenixes are immortal and so loyal that they'll protect me 'til the end!"

(Shobu; Shields: 21; Mana: 36; Creatures: 5; Hand: 12)

Vesuvos-Shobu shouts, "I power up Fiery Soul Merge (Fire/Spell-Divine/C: X/M: 1) and become one with Bolshack Dragon!" Bolshack Dragon roared and erupted into a ball of fire that surrounded Shobu!

As the flames dispersed… thick ruby-incrusted titanium gauntlets appeared onto Shobu's forearms and covering the top of his fists, footless boots like the gauntlets molded from his knees down to his ankles, and silvery armor scalloped upon his torso! A long red dragon tail upon Vesuvos-Shobu's rear, then from out of the top of his fist sprouted sharp silvery claws like swords, then his hair turned bright red and exploded into a thick and wild mane of red fiery-like hair, Bolshack Dragon's spiritual face superimposed around Shobu's and shrank down and materialized into a helmet version of the creature's head!

(Shobu/Bolshack Dragon's power: 9000 + 36000 45000)

Reia snorts, "It appears that you're 10000 power short, Vesuvos-Shobu."

Vesuvos-Shobu roars, "Nope, my ability is going to be this; I am now able to send any card to my Graveyard to knock yours to the Stone Age, plus I can do this as many times in the same turn as I want: one card discarded from me equals any card I wish to destroy; with Vesuvos' power I'm able to destroy… the Dark Seal of Koraculos!"

Koraculos-Reia screamed, "NO! This puppet's powers will be too weak without it! I'll lose control permanently! NO!"

Vesuvos-Shobu roars, "**Fiery** **Submission** **Howl**!" and spits a jet of fire onto the Koraculos Mana Sphere, incinerating it to oblivion!

Then, Reia went into a peaceful non-demonic threat, "Thank you, Shobu!"

Shobu said, "The duel's not over, forgive me for doing this, Reia!** Fiery** **Submission** **Howl**!" He shot more jets of fire onto Reia's Shields

(Reia; Shields: 0; Mana: 3; Creatures: 1; Hand: 9)

(Reia/Kasumi Dragon's power: 30000)

(Shobu; Shields: 5; Mana: 26 (-10); Creatures: 5; Hand: 0)

(Shobu/Bolshack Dragon's power: 44000 + 5000 49000)

Shobu roars, "Todome Da! **Billion** **Degree** **Inferno** **Dragon** **Claw**!" He ran up to Reia and swiped her across the chest!

KABOOM!

The mushroom cloud of fire rocked the place!

As everything cleared… Shobu (back to normal) walks out of the bright light with Reia (clinging onto him) in his arms. He walks up to his friends and classmates, and cheers out, "The first victim of Koraculos saved. OH, YEAH! Own the zone!"

Later…

"What?" asked Shobu, "You want to come stay with me, Reia?" Reia cuddled up to him, "Yes, Lord Shobu."

Shobu's friends looked curiously at him, "Lord Shobu?"

Reia explained, "He saved me, and those that evil me enslaved, so I owe him a life debt."

Shobu groaned, "This is going to be even worse than I thought!"

At his apartment in the Fire Red grounds… his words were confirmed!

Mai Kirifuda smirks at her grown-up son, "So, Reia is now your servant and lifelong companion, Shobu dear?" Shobu tried to talk out of it "I just saved her from an evil spell and there are more victims of that same spell out there on their way here. What else is there next, Mom?"

She handed her son a small book. Shobu looked at the cover, and went wide-eyed, "This isn't what I think it is, is it?" Reia read the title out loud, "'Dates for College Students'?" She took it and read through it, "I guess I'll just transfer to Fire Red then."

Shobu groaned, "Why me?"

Mimi stood outside his window, biting on a handkerchief, "She may be counter-cursed, but she's a hussy now!"

To be continued…


	4. Tale of the Duel Masters Gods

Ch. 4: Tale of the Duel Masters Gods

In the dense jungles of the Green Nature dorm… within one of the largest tree houses of the dormitory… it is filled with old stuffed animals, and a few gold hearts are painted on the walls and while actual pink flowers are around, decorating the place. This tree house belongs to Mimi Tasogare, and her alone.

She is in her underwear, is looking at a picture of her and Shobu (and their friends), while lying on her back in her bed.

Miss Betsy came in, looking curious, "Hey, Mimi. Why are you in here instead of outside?" Mimi doesn't look at the head of Nature Green but responds anyway, "Why? Is there school today?" Miss Betsy replied, "Oh no, it's just a great day out there in the canopy." Then she noticed the picture Mimi's holding, snatched it from her and looked at it, in such surprise, Miss Betsy exclaimed, "You've got a crush on Shobu? For how long?"

Mimi sighed, "For a while," then she growled, "Then that Blue Water hussy came along, first she was cursed now she's free and stuck to him." Miss Betsy understood, "Oh, you mean Reia Tomoyo. If you want to know what she and Shobu are doing, they're going to talk about the other Gods of Duel Masters." Mimi asks, "There's four more?" Miss Betsy nods, "Kathy told me that Reia is going to tell Shobu so he could tell everyone about Vesuvos and the others." Mimi got up and searched for clothes to wear…

In Tower City, Shobu was ordering some snacks for him and Reia, but Reia was willing to pay for it all. Shobu cringes at the startling payments she gave the cashier, "Come on, you don't have to take this life debt so seriously." Reia smiles, "I'm still indebted to you, Lord Shobu." She heads off, leaving Shobu to follow, he quietly mutters, "Just because we share the same room for the past week and all that other stuff… I can't believe this is happening to me."

On the nearby rooftop, Mimi was glad as she spied on them that he's not doing anything else with her. She smirks, "Great, he's not that interested in her _that_ much." But the situation was instantly changed, she growled, "She kissed him? Darn, she kissed him!" As the two went away, she backed up to gain some more distance in her next jump… "She kissed him!" Mimi charged towards the roof's edge and jumped! She forgot that she lost the 'superhuman' part of her strength within her distraction as she began to fall! "Oh darn!"

She bounced off a trampoline to safety (coincidence, mind you), a nearby deliveryman said to her, "Excuse me miss. But this trampoline costs a lot of money." Mimi regained her super-abilities and 'gently' grabbed him by the collar, "Actually, I'm an agent on a mission." He responded (after he gulped at the _massive_ strength she possesses), "Just wanted you to be more careful, ma'am."

Mimi suddenly heard Miss Betsy speaking to her from somewhere, "So now you're jealous of Reia Tomoyo, eh?" Mimi blushed violently and looked around for the head of her dorm… and she found her, staring at her in front of her. Miss Betsy specifically asked her, "Are you really _that_ jealous?" Mimi nervously asked, "How could _you_ tell?"

Shobu got down to business with her, "Well, I've got Vesuvos, but now I would like to know more about these Gods of Duel Masters." Reia asks, "How about their life stories first hand?" Shobu shrugs, "Sure why not?"

Reia began, "Well… starting with Vesuvos, he is the Fire Civilization's greatest and most secret god. But he was originally a young Human who helped build and program the ancient and powerful Armorloids & the ever-loyal Xenoparts as well as train the Dune Geckos and Armored Wyverns. In his spare time when he was a safe child, he played with other Humans, the Fire Birds, and Machine Eaters or exercised with the Dragonoids, Armored Dragons, and Rock Beasts.

"Before the Ancient War, there was the great war of the Koraculos, where all of the other Civilizations had to reluctantly work together against it. Yet Vesuvos was already in his adult years, he has learned how to become a dragon and fight with such great power.

"Getting overconfident of his great power, he charged without thinking of the dangers ahead and got injured; he lost his right eye because a divine sword stabbed into it. After being out for a while, with his good eye he saw his greatest companions, Lucifurious, Vaticanis, Elhonna, and Atlantéa stabbed with a few extra divine swords.

"Getting enraged, he breathed fire with so much ferocity and heat that the flames of Hell would look pathetic at the evil monster, but it wasn't enough.

"Needing the combined strength of his allies, his sudden knowledge of them surviving but badly hurt gave him the support to create a mighty roar of energy strong enough to seal the Koraculos monster into another universe and destroy most of its army and powers!

"In the last of his days, centuries before the Ancient War, the entire Fire Civilization built a tomb for him in his honor and bravery. Soon after he died, that tomb became a grand underground temple, for those of in the Fire Civilization would pray for the strength and power to win in times of great danger, no sleepiness, destruction of enemies' defenses, etc.

"Atlantéa is the Water Civilization's greatest and most beloved goddess, although originally she was a little mermaid Fish girl. She was incredibly gifted with high intelligence, but along with it, she was also gifted with the beauty and grace of an angel, with a kind heart to match it. She swam alongside the Leviathans and saw them as the gentle giants of the deep, they were gentle to her, and they appreciated every moment when she was around. Cyber Clusters respond to her with the loyalty like no other as if she was a Cyber Lord. Cyber Lords schooled her but are amazingly surprised with her studies and help her graduate early. Cyber Viruses, Sea Hackers, and Earth Eaters don't bother her and let her be. Fish and Gel Fish were tame whenever she was around. Liquid People generally obeyed her every command well.

In her adult years, she learned how to become a Leviathan and fight with such great power.

"Seeing Vesuvos injured, she went over to protect him and viciously attack with as much strength, magical energies, and laser blasts her leviathan form had on her! But she was partially stabbed close to her heart, unable to pull it out or avert to her actual form, she went into a dead-like state.

"Recovering, she saw most of her best friends also injured and trying to recover, she looked at the enraged Vesuvos being pushed back and caught him! Together their shared energies flowed into Vesuvos' body and he finished off the monster of Koraculos.

"In the last of her days, centuries before the Ancient War, the entire Water Civilization built a tomb for her in her kindness and knowledge. Soon after she died, that tomb became a grand underground temple, for those of in the Water Civilization would pray for the power to go around enemies' defenses in times of battle, gain knowledge, etc.

"Vaticanis is the Light Civilization's greatest and most beloved goddess, although originally she was the most beloved daughter of an Angel Command. Other Angel Commands respected her and vice versa. She had no time for Berserkers in her youth, since they only care about invading enemy civilizations.

She played with the Guardians and Gladiators, since they protected her when they were in danger.

Initiates and Light Bringers consoled her and taught her the ways and kind power of Light. She trained the Mecha Thunders and Rainbow Phantoms to their fullest ad vice versa. In her times of growing up and need for fun, she relaxes in Starlight Trees. She met up with Vesuvos, Atlantéa, Lucifurious, and Elhonna and became friends with them, although it was hard for her to deal with Lucifurious in the first place.

"In the war of Koraculos, she transformed into a bird-like Guardian and went into battle. When Vesuvos got hurt recklessly, she decided to blast with everything she got, but it was no use against the Koraculos monster! Then one of the monster's divine swords threw one at Lucifurious, but it was intended for her when she took it in her left wing and into her back.

"Recovering, she saw through Lucifurious' eyes and seen his true form's handsome face behind the mask. Then she paid attention to the battle and found Vesuvos being caught by a recovering Atlantéa.

Together their shared energies flowed into Vesuvos' body and he finished off the monster of Koraculos.

"In the last of her days, centuries before the Ancient War, the entire Light Civilization built a tomb for her in her kindness and knowledge. Soon after she died, that tomb became a grand underground temple, for those of in the Light Civilization would pray for the power to energize for next battles, block attacks within battles, etc.

"Lucifurious, the Darkness Civilization's greatest and most secret god; was originally the heir of a Dark Lord. He was born the most human-like, and has such a handsome appearance, that he would've been mistaken for an Angel Command or a Human, so he was given a black crystalline mask like the rest to either make the others think he's not or protect him from toxic vapors since he was born close to a chemical plant.

Brain Jackers, Death Puppets, Devil Masks, and Parasite Worms kept him company in his youth by manipulating his parents' corpses (even though he was aware of it) and training him for battles as well as seek immortality so he could remove his mask one day. He cares deeply for the Chimeras, Ghosts, and Living Dead, regardless who made them, and hopes they can thrive on their own someday so they will be able to see with eyes and reproduce, as well as live again amongst the living. Most Dark Lords don't agree to his kindhearted methods, but respect him for his strong power. Demon Commands and Hedrians are ever deeply loyal to his commands, word for word.

"He met up with Vesuvos, Atlantéa, Vaticanis, and Elhonna and became friends with them, although it was hard for her to deal with Vaticanis in the first place. In his adult years, he learned how to become a dragon-like Demon Command and fight with such great power and survival, before the war with the Koraculos.

"Seeing Vesuvos injured, he decided to test his power against the monster, but it wasn't enough! But he was partially stabbed through the mask and into his upper fang through his lips, unable to pull it out or avert to his actual form, he went into a dead-like state.

"Recovering, he saw most of his best friends also injured and trying to recover, as well as looking into the Hs of the beautiful Vaticanis!

"Together their shared energies flowed into Vesuvos' body and he finished off the monster of Koraculos.

"In the last of his days, centuries before the Ancient War, the entire Darkness Civilization built a tomb for him in his strength, power, and knowledge. Soon after he died, that tomb became a grand underground temple, for those of in the Darkness Civilization would pray for the power to kill the enemy regardless of how, decrease the enemies' power, resurrect allies from the dead, etc.

"Elhonna is the Nature Civilization's greatest and most beloved goddess, although originally she was a little Snow Faerie girl. Horned Beasts, Mystery Totems, Snow Faeries, and Tree Folk taught her the way of the ancient world. Elhonna is peaceful, but the Beast Folk teach her to be a strong fighter. Giants appreciate being friends with her, since she's as gentle as they are. She sleeps in when Colony Beetles explode to lay eggs, but that loud noise doesn't bother her. Giant Insects are unable to touch her because of her powerfully peaceful aura. The materials Balloon Mushrooms produce aren't toxic to Elhonna, they just make her happily healthy, but she passes that healthy life force energy to strengthen the other members of her home.

"She met up with Vesuvos, Atlantéa, Vaticanis, and Lucifurious and became friends with them. In her adult years, he learned how to become a Pegasus-like Horned Beast and fight with such great power and beauty, before the war with the Koraculos.

"Seeing Vesuvos injured, she tried her best to defend all Civilizations and attacked with all her strength! But she got stabbed through her right-front paw, unable to pull it out or avert to her actual form, he went into a dead-like state from the aura from the sword.

"Recovering, she saw most of her best friends also injured and trying to recover, as well as Vesuvos being beat up within his rage!

"Together their shared energies flowed into Vesuvos' body and he finished off the monster of Koraculos.

"In the last of her days, centuries before the Ancient War, the entire Nature Civilization built a tomb for her in her strength, power, and knowledge. Soon after she died, that tomb became a grand underground temple, for those of in the Nature Civilization would pray for the power to preserve the environment, increase power, etc.

"And that is the tale of all five of the legendary gods of Duel Masters; Vesuvos, Atlantéa, Vaticanis, Lucifurious, and Elhonna."

Shobu was amazed, "So there are four other cards out there like The Eye of Vesuvos, from what you told me, we should look for The Heart of Atlantéa, The Wing of Vaticanis, The Fang of Lucifurious, and the Claw of Elhonna." Reia smiles and nods, "That's right." Shobu stood up, "Then I'm going out there and gathering everyone together so we can find the other four Gods of Duel Masters!"

Mimi's voice was heard, "Would that include me too?"

Shobu turns to see Mimi, who was listening to everything, and said, "That didn't take long." Mimi got excited, "So I am coming along too?" Shobu shrugs, "For all I know the other four could come from the other students in the other dormitories."

A rustling in the bushes was heard… Shobu went to search in them, and he pulled out Rekuta and Sayuki! Reia gasped, "Ms. Sayuki, Mr. Rekuta! What are the two of you doing here?" The two danced around like idiots, acting like nothing happened. Mimi sweat-drops, "You can stop dancing now. What have you two heard of the Gods?"

Rekuta opened his laptop and revealed what's on the screen to everyone, "The five gods of Duel Masters have been long forgotten, even to the creators. Nobody, not even great Duelists like Knight, has ever heard from them before."

Shobu took the laptop and looked at what each Divine Spell of the 5 cards can do–––

——————————————

The Eye of Vesuvos (Fire/Spell-Divine/X/X):

Shield Trigger (if placed as a Shield, it effect activates immediately)

Destroy all cards in all opposing players' sides of the Battle Zone, hands, Mana Zone, and Shield Zone.

Charger (after activating, this card goes to your Mana Zone instead of your graveyard)

When in the Mana Zone, multiply your Mana by the current number of cards in your Mana Zone and you may treat all non-Fire Civilization cards if you control as Fire Civilization cards. All Fire Civilization cards cost 10 less, but no more than 1. All Fire Civilization creatures get +X000 power (X is where the number of cards you have in your Mana Zone), to send 1 of your opponent's mana to his Graveyard after attacking, Speed Attacker (this creature doesn't get summoning sickness), and Triple Breaker (this creature breaks 3 shields)

While if this card is sent to the Graveyard Pile, return this card to your deck and shuffle it.

——————————————

The Heart of Atlantéa (Water/Spell-Divine/X/X):

Shield Trigger (if placed as a Shield, it effect activates immediately)

Return all cards in all opposing players' sides of the Battle Zone, hands, Mana Zone, and Shield Zone.

Charger (after activating, this card goes to your Mana Zone instead of your graveyard)

When in the Mana Zone, multiply your Mana by the current number of cards in your Mana Zone and you may treat all non-Water Civilization cards if you control as Water Civilization cards. All Water Civilization cards cost 10 less, but no more than 1. All Water Civilization creatures get +X000 power (X is where the number of cards you have in your Mana Zone), when each Water creature attack draw 1 card, cannot be blocked, and Double Breaker (this creature breaks 2 shields)

While if this card is sent to the Graveyard Pile, return this card to your deck and shuffle it.

——————————————

The Wings of Vaticanis (Light/Spell-Divine/X/X):

Shield Trigger (if placed as a Shield, it effect activates immediately)

Tap all cards in all opposing players' sides of the Battle Zone, hands, Mana Zone, and Shield Zone, keep it that way for three of each of their turns.

Charger (after activating, this card goes to your Mana Zone instead of your graveyard)

When in the Mana Zone, multiply your Mana by the current number of cards in your Mana Zone and you may treat all non-Light Civilization cards if you control as Light Civilization cards. All Light Civilization cards cost 10 less, but no more than 1. All Light Civilization creatures get +X000 power (X is where the number of cards you have in your Mana Zone), when a Light creature attacks select one card from your deck or Graveyard and shuffle it facedown with your Shields, Blocker (Whenever an opponent's creature attacks, you may tap this creature to stop the attack. Then the 2 creatures battle), and untap your Light creatures at the end of each of your turns.

While if this card is sent to the Graveyard Pile, return this card to your deck and shuffle it.

——————————————

The Fang of Lucifurious (Darkness/Spell-Divine/X/X):

Shield Trigger (if placed as a Shield, it effect activates immediately)

Destroy all creatures in all opposing players' sides of the Battle Zone, hands, Mana Zone, and deck.

Charger (after activating, this card goes to your Mana Zone instead of your graveyard)

When in the Mana Zone, multiply your Mana by the current number of cards in your Mana Zone and you may treat all non-Darkness Civilization cards if you control as Darkness Civilization cards. All Darkness Civilization cards cost 10 less, but no more than 1. All Darkness Civilization creatures get +X000 power (X is where the number of cards you have in your Mana Zone), Whenever this creature attacks, your opponent chooses and discards a card from his hand, Slayer (Whenever this creature battles, destroy the other creature after the battle.), you may return a creature from your graveyard to your hand when you put a creature into the battle zone, and Double Breaker (this creature breaks 2 shields).

While if this card is sent to the Graveyard Pile, return this card to your deck and shuffle it.

——————————————

The Claw of Elhonna (Nature/Spell-Divine/X/X):

Shield Trigger (if placed as a Shield, it effect activates immediately)

Send all cards in your (and any willing ally players') graveyard(s) to your Mana Zone.

Charger (after activating, this card goes to your Mana Zone instead of your graveyard)

When in the Mana Zone, multiply your Mana by the current number of cards in your Mana Zone and you may treat all non-Nature Civilization cards if you control as Nature Civilization cards. All Nature Civilization cards cost 10 less, but no more than 1. All Nature Civilization creatures get +X000 power (X is where the number of cards you have in your Mana Zone), Triple Breaker (this creature breaks 3 shields), put a creature into your mana zone instead of your Graveyard when it would be destroyed, tap a creature to untap all cards in your Mana Zone, and tap a creature to place a card in your Mana Zone into your hand.

While if this card is sent to the Graveyard Pile, return this card to your deck and shuffle it.

——————————————

Toru's voice was heard, "Oh man, we've gotta find those cards before any of the Koraculos goons do." Everyone quickly turned to see Toru, Hakuoh, Ginny, Kintaro, Mai Kirifuda, Miss Betsy, and Jamira standing there, looking at the same screen displaying the information.

Shobu growled, "For our sake, let's hope Jamira's not chosen for one of them."

To be continued…


End file.
